Śnieża Standish
Śnieża „Śnieżka” Standish Swój debiut jako posterunkowa Śnieża miała w 2118 roku, gdy przyszła jej pierwsza Pora Przybyszów. Początkowo zestresowany i przestraszony - nowy narybek służb Alter. Po pierwszym patrolu odkryła że może a czasem nawet powinna warczeć na obywateli. Historia Znaleziona jako niemowlę w 2103 roku, została wychowana przez komunę złożoną z ocalałych. Żyjąc przy pozostałościach jeziora, wiedziała o oddalonym o kilka kilometrów Old Town. Mimo pozornej bliskości, od miasta grupę dzieliło pasmo ziemi niczyjej, a tam – choroby popromienne, szaleństwo i śmierć. Śnieża nienawidziła Pustkowi, zwłaszcza wszelkiej maści raidersów, najeżdżających cyklicznie obóz. Po wojnie komuna kontynuowała hodowlę zwierząt, które kiedyś zapewne były psami – dzięki nim przez długi czas udało się odpierać ataki. Te zbyt zdziczałe czy zmutowane były regularnie odstrzeliwane, co nadal dawało ich liczbę wyższą niż ludzi. To od tych futrzastych bestii Śnieża nauczyła się karności, czujności i ciągłego pilnowania pleców – swoich i towarzyszy. Niestety, po kilkukrotnym ataku, komuna nie utrzymała obozu. Śnieża była zmuszona uciekać na znienawidzony wasteland, kierując się do jedynego znanego jej miejsca, gdzie znalazłaby bezpieczeństwo – Old Town. Dotarłszy do miasta bez większych przeszkód, szukając bezpiecznej przystani, jaką wcześniej była dla niej komuna, znalazła CAD. Nienotowana, sprawna, z obojgiem oczu – idealny materiał na nową funkcjonariuszkę. Wzięta pod skrzydła Kapitan Red, przeszła szybkie szkolenie i zaczęła rudzieć – z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej. 2118 Pierwsza Pora Przybyszów postawiła przed posterunkową wiele wyzwań – jednym z nich było odnalezienie się w tak dużej grupie ludzi. Nieprzyzwyczajona do ilości nowych twarzy, pałających nienawiścią do Oka Igora i wykrzykujących „jebać CAD!” za cel postanowiła poprawić wizerunek sił policyjnych tego miasta. Do pewnego stopnia się udało, skoro w mieście dżentelmeni z Czeskiej uchylali jej kapeluszy na powitanie. Dzięki paniom ze Szpitala Miejskiego odnalazła swoją prawdziwą rodzinę, za którą – jak napisały w jej papierach – zabiłaby. Nie było zaskoczeniem, gdy starszy sierżant Morgan Standish, służbista pełną gębą, okazał się jej ojcem. Niespodzianką było poczucie się sierżanta do roli ojca – posterunkowa nie tylko dostawała kieszonkowe, ale byli od niej odganiani potencjalni amanci. Ale burzy hormonów u piętnastolatki z takim rodowodem, nawet Papa Morgan nie opanuje – i tak Śnieża spotkała Sevena, zabijakę z Czeskiej, który przyszedł wyjaśnić nieporozumienie wiążące go z kanibalizmem. Chwila rozmowy wystarczyła aby nawiązał się dialog, który szybko przerodził się we współpracę w sprawie śmierci Zombiego – pierwszej sprawie posterunkowej, a także pierwszej, w której siły CADu i Czeskiej połączyły się w jednym celu. Romans między Śnieżą a Sevenem kwitł jak kwiaty w strefie radiacji… Oparty na braku wzajemnego zaufania, pełen NERFów i prób podania hypno, nie powinien przetrwać a tylko się rozrastał. Ale Pora Przybyszów musiała się kiedyś skończyć. Miasto stało się o wiele spokojniejsze… przynajmniej od czasu do czasu. Sporadycznie Seven wraca do OldTownu by odwiedzać jedyną kobietę od jakiej aż miło oberwać paralizatorem. 2119 Pora Przybyszów zapowiadała się obiecująco – nabór w tym roku był wyjątkowo owocny, Komisariat po spaleniu został przeniesiony w nowopowstałą, prestiżową dzielnicę a Czeska ponownie przyłączyła się do miasta. Pierwszy dzień był dla Śnieży szczególny – miała ponownie wyjść za mąż (licząc, że ten związek zakończy się szczęśliwiej od zawartego w komunie). Swaćba miała się odbyć w obrządku Triglava, bóstwa, którego kultowi przewodził Seven. Zaręczyny przebiegły pomyślnie – pierwszy kowal Trójcy ofiarował narzeczonej miecz a przebranej matce – Kapitan Red – bukiet kwiatów. Przed szanownym Papą się ukorzył… I jakoś poszło. Po skąpej wymianie zdań między młodymi a rodzicami doszło do kompromisu – ceremonia miała połączyć ich nie na całe życie czy na rok, ale na 1 dzień. Choć nawet w drodze na Czeską rodzice jeszcze pytali czy Śnieża jest pewna swojej decyzji, czy nie chce się rozmyślić, choćby zaraz? Posterunkowa przekonana jednak o swojej dojrzałości, jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim szesnastoletnim życiu, uparcie szła dalej. Ślub odbił się echem po miasteczku – w końcu nie co dzień Cześniak hajta się z CADówką. Wśród wrzawy i radosnych okrzyków państwo młodzi złożyli sobie przysięgi w swoim stylu – wśród uśmiechów, wyciągniętych środkowych palców i gróźb okaleczenia. Po swaćbie, gdy Śnieża i Seven przyjmowali gratulacje, przyjęli również pozdrowienia od Trzech Króli – przekazane przez nożownika. Z chaosu jaki powstał Śnieża pamięta niewiele: zakrwawiony mąż, zimno w piersi, zmartwione oczy Papy. Mimo zatamowania krwawienia i zszycia rany ze Śnieżą nie było dobrze – budziła się tylko na krótkie chwile, majacząc. Po prawie dobie przyprowadzona przez Sevena kapłanka Dzieci Tysiąca Słońc Shajra modlitwami wyciągnęła posterunkową ze stanu katatonii. Młodzi na przekór wszystkiemu postanowili skorzystać z ostatniej godziny małżeństwa… Choć Śnieża po wszystkim narzekała że 5 minut też by wystarczyło. Obecni wtedy na terenie frakcji Trójcy wspominają jedynie wrzaski arcykapłana o tonfach w dziwnych miejscach i latający glan „tej Rudej z CADu”. Według zawartych wcześniej ustaleń młodzi „rozeszli się” – choć niewiele się między nimi zmieniło. Nadal traktowali się z mieszaniną czułości i złośliwości. Życie toczyło się dalej… Jak plany Trzech Króli. Kolejny zamachowiec dopadł Sevena gdy Śnieża była na przepustce. Mimo błyskawicznej interwencji Szpital Czeski CFW i mobilizacji wszelkich możliwych medyków by uratować arcykapłana kostucha już go nie wypuściła. Posterunkowa licząc na cud szukała Shairy, ta jednak niefortunnie przebywała poza miastem. Bezsilna i wściekła, Śnieża powstrzymywała łzy. Żałobnicy zebrali się w świątyni Triglava by po raz ostatni pożegnać arcykapłana, przyjaciela, członka rodziny, jaką jest Trójca. Śnieża przyszła ze wsparciem w postaci Kapitan R. (i obstawy, ta jednak nie mogła wejść do świątyni). Gdy inni lamentowali, w Śnieży się gotowało – chciała ruszać, już, teraz, znaleźć tego zafajdanego chuja, który był odpowiedzialny za odebranie jej okruchu szczęścia. Chciała wydrapać mu oczy, zatopić w nim kły, rozszarpać go na strzępy. Nie chciała łez które zbierały się jej gulą w gardle. W tłumie wyłowiła spojrzenie dziecka w czarnej pelerynie – Wrona, dzieciak z ulicy, którym Trójca postanowiła się zaopiekować. To czujne spojrzenie podszyte gniewem i krótkie „Pomścimy go” – i posterunkowa wiedziała, że nie jest sama. Pod koniec ceremonii każdy mógł pożegnać się po raz ostatni – Śnieża zaczekała aż pozostaną jedynie najbliżsi arcykapłana. Przyjęli ją jak swoją – podzielili się krwią i pozwolili dopełnić złamanej przez zmarłego przysięgi. Tak Śnieża zyskała nową parę oczu i nową rodzinę – tym razem Czeską. Mimo namów nie poszła na przepustkę a rzuciła się w pracę. Biegała za antybiotykami, porządkowała papiery, wypisywała rachunki i pozwolenia, ciągle w ruchu. Chciała zapełnić pustkę, wyprzeć twarz nieżyjącego męża, którego zdaje się widziała wszędzie. Ślub, śpiączka, pogrzeb – wystarczy by nie nadążać za polityką. Ale ona nie czeka. Trzecia Rzesza przestała być dalekim straszakiem i przeprowadziła zmasowany atak na miasteczko. Uderzyła w trzech punktach, z czego CAD i Trójca byli w dwóch z nich na pierwszej linii. Posterunkowa miała więcej szczęścia niż by chciała i z zamachu bombowego wyszła niemal bez szwanku – dopiero po wyniesieniu współtowarzyszy i upewnieniu się że wszyscy są względnie bezpieczni adrenalina z niej zeszła. Może przyczynił się do tego widok Sierżanta Morgana – w jej oczach niezniszczalna opoka, najbliższa rodzina – siedział zakrwawiony, tylko z jednym okiem. „Ha, najwyższy czas na awans” zdążyła tylko pomyśleć zanim czyjeś ręce nie uchroniły jej przed upadkiem. Seven, CAD, Trójca, Papa Morgan… Pani Kapitan w szpitalu, jej krew na mundurze córki. A ona? Cała? Co to za chory żart!? Posterunkowa leciała przez ręce, bredziła coś o mężu wołającym ją na drugą stronę… Podejrzana o zaczipowanie przez Rzeszę miała być sprawdzona w szpitalu Alkohemików – jednak funkcjonariusz CADu ją przechwycił. A może to była funkcjonariuszka? Nie zapamiętała wiele z tego wieczoru. Mimo rozrastającej się w piersi czarnej dziury, po nocy przychodzi dzień, a w dzień – służba. Śnieża nie miała co liczyć na spokój, nawet jako reprezentacyjna część obstawy Kapitana Leona na ślubie w Finntown. Od znalezienia prezentu ślubnego przez wykupienie antybiotyków dla dotkniętych zarazą weselników, posterunkowa starała się być ciągle zajęta, by nie gdybać nad tym czy każdy ślub w miasteczku jest teraz przeklęty. Mniej gdybania, więcej robienia, powtarzała sobie. Gdy spisywała zeznania w sprawie ataku na rudą funkcjonariuszkę myślała, że mowa o tegorocznym narybku. Gdy jednak przyszła sierżant Sopra – a może ktoś inny? – z wieściami o stracie Kapitan Red… To było dla Śnieży za dużo. Zaczęła się zachowywać jak w półśnie, często patrzyła gdzieś w dal, zbyt pustym spojrzeniem, zbyt milcząca. Ale nadal na posterunku. Zbyt wielu już stracili, by ona mogła odejść. Ostatnie zdarzenia z Pory Przybyszów działy się jak gdyby obok niej. Jedynie incydent w szpitalu u Stalkerów bardziej zapadł w pamięć – posterunkowy Lunatyk potrzebował antybiotyków… Ale też miał wcześniej pilnować Pani Kapitan. Służbista w sercu jednak wygrał i Śnieża wydała ostatnie kapsle na leki. Tej dniówki nie przepiła. W ciągu dnia służba, wieczorami miodówka i fireball własnej produkcji – „Ruda z CADu”. Dopiero po fakcie, gdy część karawan już wyjechała w drogę powrotną, Śnieża zorientowała się, że sierżanta Morgana nie ma na posterunku. Wcześniej wspominał o wyjeździe, nie sądziła jednak, że tak szybko wyruszy. Że się nie pożegna. Napisała do niego list, po raz pierwszy próbując poukładać to co się działo, zdać raport z tego jak się czuje… Mimo że odpowiedź nadeszła po wielu tygodniach, napełniła posterunkową łzami wzruszenia. Ponownie ma swój cel. 2120 Siedemnaście lat to szmat czasu na wastelandzie. Dość by zostać sierotą i wdową (dwukrotnie). Może tym razem to ją dopadnie szpon śmierci? Może już czas uwierzyć w trójgłowego boga? Śnieża ma tylko nadzieję, że zbliżająca się Pora Przybyszów będzie spokojniejsza od poprzedniej. Słynne Cytaty * „CAD i służbista zawsze głęboko w serduszku” * „Jak nie będziesz współpracował, to osobiście wydrapię Ci oczy.” * „No i dżi” * „I’m not the nicest one, you see – and I don’t need to be one” * „Jako funkcjonariuszka tego nie słyszałam, ale czeskie serduszko docenia” Kategoria:C.A.D. Kategoria:Postacie fabularne